Star Fox Future: Misadventures (Discontinued)
by LuckyLand
Summary: Join Marcus McCloud, Kelvin Toad, Ramsey Monroe, and Whitney Hare on their great misadventures at the Cornerian academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a rewrite of the first (terrible) StarFox story I tried to make** ੨ **(** **･᷄ ︵･᷅** **)** **ｼ** **. I had an idea for it, but the way I was executing it wasn't my cup of tea, so I decided to scrap the old one and come out with a new one altogether. Hopefully it's better than the old one. If not, well atleast I tried. Enjoy!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

"66… 67… 68… Ah! 69!"

Marcus looked at the door with a smile. This was his room for the rest of the year, his first year at the Cornerian academy. As Marcus opened the door, he heard the song _Holiday_ by Green Day becoming clearer and clearer. When the door was completely open, Marcus immediately noticed a black sheep laying lazily on a preset couch. He was wearing a red plaid jacket with with a black shirt on the inside and black jeans as well as black shoes. His left horn had a red necklace hanging from it and he had intense yellow eyes. He also had a notable tan. The sheep awkwardly glared at Marcus who was just awkwardly looking at him as he strolled into the room. After a few seconds, the sheep turned back and began to bob his head in accordance with the song. Marcus walked in with his luggage, occasionally looking back at the sheep.

 _Is he my roommate? He looks kinda… strange._

Marcus continued to bring out his stuff from his luggage while at the same time looking at his roommate as he changed the song to _New Perspective_ by Panic! At The Disco. The sheep was becoming increasingly irritated with Marcus. If he was going to come in, then come in. It was obvious that they were roommates. He knew that, but apparently Marcus didn't. If he did, then he wouldn't be looking at him with that awkward face on. What was it? Was it him? Or is he not sure if he's in the right room? If that was the case, then why won't he just ask if he's in the wrong room? Is he stupid or something? Does he think that he's being slick with the little glances he throws at him? The sheep, being thoroughly fed up, glanced back at Marcus with an annoyed look on.

"Can I help ya, mate?"

Marcus noticed the hostility in the sheep's voice. Had he done something wrong?

"N-no!"

"Why are ya starin' then, mate?" The sheep almost instantly replied.

"Well… why are you staring?" Marcus countered.

"... I asked you first, mate."

"I asked you second."

"..."

"..."

"You're a cheeky arsehole now aren't ya?"

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, mate! You're the one lookin' at me like I'm a bloody monster!"

"I'm sorry! You stared at me, so I stared back! If it bothers you that much I'll stop, okay?"

"Alright, mate…"

With that, the song was over and the sheep got up to change the song. Marcus suddenly got curious about the music.

"Hey, um…" Marcus started.

"The name's Ramsey, mate. Ramsey Monroe. So what's yours, huh?" Ramsey said.

 _Monroe?! Like… Katt Monroe?!_ Marcus thought. _No… no he couldn't be. He looks nothing like her. Besides, wouldn't he be a catbird combination?_

Marcus shrugged off the idea, figuring it'd be best to leave it alone.

"Marcus. Marcus McCloud."

"... You're **the** Fox McCloud's son, mate?"  
Now on normal circumstances, Ramsey wouldn't have believed that. However, Marcus looked a lot like him now that he thought about it (well… he matched the pictures he'd seen). In addition, he seemed modest about it. Most people claiming to be the son or daughter of Fox McCloud would pronounce it as it they were so high and mighty. It didn't matter either way. He'd treat him the same as anyone else.

"Yeah…"

Marcus felt bad. Usually when people figured out who his dad was, they'd bow down and kiss his feet. He sighed and got ready for whatever Ramsey was going to say in order to apologize. Ramsey however felt no obligation to do anything for Marcus. Just because his father is a hero doesn't mean that he's a saint.

"Alright then, ma— er Marcus. So what do you what, huh?"

Ramsey's response left Marcus surprised.

 _He… didn't seem to care._

"Well… I was just wondering… do you happen to have the song _Pompeii_ by Bastille? If so, then could you play it?" Marcus asked.

Ramsey looked at Marcus with a blank face on, making Marcus feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ramsey's face turned into a small smirk.

"Well, it's a cracking song now isn't it? Sure, mate. I'll play it for ya. Think of it as an apology for narkin' on ya."

Ramsey then got up and changed the song. Marcus smiled and then continued to unpack his stuff. Eventually, Marcus began to hear Ramsey singing along.

 _Wow. He sure does like his music…_

"H-hello?"

Marcus's head turned to the door to see a toad with two bags of luggage. He seemed shy, but nice. Ramsey glared in annoyance. He hated people who hesitate too much. This toad looked like the type to hesitate on living.

"Bloody hell, Whaddaya want, mate? Tryin' to listen to my music!"

The toad jumped at Ramsey's words.

"I-I'm suppose to be in room 69 with two other roommates! I just wanted to say hi! Don't be mad at me!" The toad blurted.

"Hello." Marcus called. "Sorry about Ramsey, he's a little… rough."

"You haven't seen rough yet, mate…" Ramsey mumbled. "So who in the bloody blazes are you?"

"Kelvin Toad. The first born son of Slippy Toad!" Kelvin announced proudly.

Ramsey glares back at Marcus and then back at Kelvin.

 _Why in the bloody hell did they pair me up with the sons of the Lylat's greatest? Bollocks. Absolute_ _ **bollocks**_ _. Kat, you had a hand in this, didn't you? Bloody hell…_

"Ramsey?!" Marcus called.

Ramsey turned to face Marcus and Kelvin, who seemed like they'd known each other forever. He sighed.

"What is it, mate?"

"What else could it be? It's fate!" Kelvin said. "He's the son of Fox McCloud. I'm the son of Slippy Toad—"

"...And you're the son of Katt Monroe, right?" Marcus interrupted.

He had a hunch that Ramsey had _some_ relation to her. Maybe a nephew? Grandson? Ramsey looked at Marcus with a surprised look on.

 _How in the bleedin' hell…_

"Oh my gosh! Really!?" Kelvin asked as he rushed up to Ramsey.

At this point, Kelvin was rocking back and forth from the excitement that was building up in him. Ramsey sighed.

"Well… actually, I'm her apprentice, mate. She found me while on a mission and decided to take me along with her. But I guess you could say that she's my, mum. She did have to take care of me."

 _Heck yeah! I knew I was right!_ Marcus thought triumphantly.

"This is totally fate!" Kelvin screeched. "We were all destined to meet up together! All we need now is the Peppy Hare of the group! This is so awesome! We can be the best of Friends! Who knows?! We could make up the new Star Fox!"

Marcus liked the sound of that idea.

"Yeah!"

Both Marcus and Kelvin looked towards Ramsey who surprisingly had a small grin on.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call this "fate", mate", but eh. What the hell? Sure. Ya made it sound smashing, Kelvin."

Kelvin clapped his hands together.

"Yes! But… what should we be called? Using the same name makes me feel like a wannabe… "

Marcus and Ramsey looked at each other and then back at Kelvin. They didn't know. So the three began to think up names for their group.

"How 'bout Energy Star?" Ramsey suggested. "Sounds cool to me, mate."

"Oh! How about The Tremendously Wonderful Assault Team?" Kelvin asked.

"That sure is a mouthful…" Marcus commented.

Ramsey shook his head distastefully.

"Mate, that spells "T.W.A.T."

"Opps! Sorry! Then how about… Star Heros In Training?"

Ramsey sighed.

"Mate, that's even worse! It spells S.H.I.T."

"Darn it! I can't seem to think of any good names!"

"How about… Star Fox… Future?" Marcus suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ramsey said.

He was indifferent about the name, just so long as Kelvin didn't come up with it.

"But it has "Star Fox" in it!" Kelvin whined. "Can't it be like… Future Assault Gang?"

"F.A.G.?" Ramsey questioned. "I'd rather go with S.F.F., mate."

Kelvin sighed. (As much as he hated to admit it) Ramsey was right. It's was the best name they could come up with right now.

"Okay… We'll go with Star Fox Future."

All three agreed with the name and soon found it to their liking. It's like Star Fox, but in the future. As nighttime approached, the three began to ready themselves for their first day of school. Marcus pulled out his phone so that he could text his parents only to find that he had 19 messages from his mom, Krystal.

 _Well, at least I know she's concerned._

Marcus sighed and began text his message.

 _Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing okay. I even made a few friends that happen to be related to your comrades. I tell you more about it tomorrow._

"Oi! Marcus! Turn off the lights, mate! Gotta get some sleep! Tomorrow's the first day ya know." Ramsey called.

"Right!" Marcus said as he got up to turn off the lights.

 _Tomorrow's the first day._ Marcus thought. _I wonder what's in store…_

With that, Marcus dozed off. Tomorrow is a new day.

 **Well, there you have it! A new Star Fox team is forming! Now I need to clear somethings up. First, Slippy does have a son that joins the future team of Star Fox but they don't give him a name so I decided to name him Kelvin. Second, Ramsey is British so he uses a lot of British slang like "mate" or "bloody". Bollocks basically means something bad. Cheeky means you're being a smartass. Arse means ass. Narking is bad mouthing. Cracking means great. Smashing means awesome. I think that's it. Review if you like and thanks for reading!** മ◡മ


	2. Chapter 2

"Sugar! Yes please!"

Marcus's eyes popped open to the sound of his friend, Ramsey singing. As it turns out, Kelvin had been awake for all this time because of Ramsey's singing.

"So tired…" Kelvin whined. "Doesn't he ever shut up?"

Marcus sighed. In a way, Kelvin was right. I mean, it's okay to like music. However, Ramsey has a OBSESSION with music. Everyday they'd hear a new song, and that was fine, but if it wasn't a song that Marcus didn't like, then it would get annoying really fast.

"Ramsey… " Marcus yawned. "Could you please turn it down a bit?"

Ramsey abruptly stopped singing and glared at Marcus.

"Turn down? FOR WHAT?"

Sure enough, the song _Turn Down For What_ began to play. Kelvin covered his ears and Marcus groaned. Ramsey was hard to deal with sometimes. But regardless, Marcus knew that Ramsey would stay his friend.

 _Well… our relationship is like my dad and Falco… I guess our team will just need to stay like th—_

"Alright enough!" called a voice.

Ramsey, Marcus, and Kelvin turned to the door only to see a pissed off hare. She shoot a look at Ramsey and then turned off his MP3 player.

"Hey!" Ramsey called. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

The hare got up and personal to Ramsey's face.

"I'M trying to sleep! Today's my first day and I don't want to miss anything! Besides, what kind of idiot do you need to be to start listening to music at 3:57 a.m.?"

"Marcus… " Kelvin mumbled.

But Marcus what to busy looking at the hare. She looked strangely familiar…

Ramsey's stomped his foot.

"What kind of _bitch_ do you need to be to come storming into other people's rooms and fiddling with their shit? The hell did you even get in here anyway?"

"Actually yeah… How _did_ she get in?" Kelvin asked himself.

"EXCUSE ME?!" The hare yelled. "DID YOU JUST —"

"Call you a bitch? Yeah! Whaddaya gonna do about it?"

The hare scoffed in disbelief.

"I'll report you! That's what I'll do!"

"Go ahead! I'm sure they'd love to know why a girl has broken into a room in the _boy's_ dorms!"

The hare seemed to understand that she was at fault, but soon forgot about that due to Ramsey giving her a smug grin. All this while, Marcus had been entangled in his thoughts.

 _I know who she is… Why can't I put my finger on it?_

"BASTARD!"

Marcus was brought back to the reality of the enraged hare that looked about ready to kill Ramsey.

 _This is gonna end badly..._

The hare tried to make herself as intimidating as possible.

"You don't even know who I am, bub! I came to stop you from ruining my day with your crappy music!"

Crappy music.

Crappy music.

Oh shit.

"Uh oh…" Kelvin mumbled.

"Oh boy…" Marcus mumbled.

Ramsey swished his horns in rage, causing the red necklace on his left horn to fly off.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say… BITCH?"

The hare seemed content with herself.

"What's wrong? Can't understand the truth?"

Ramsey's eye twitched.

"Understand the back of my hand, slut."

The sound of a slap echoed through the room. Ramsey crossed his arms and walked away, never looking back at the hare, who was on the brink of crying.

"Ramsey! That was WAY out of line!" Kelvin called after.

"Bite me." Ramsey returned as he raised his middle finger at the toad.

The hare ran out of the room sobbing, mumbling the word "asshole" as she ran. Marcus watched her run away and then looked at Kelvin, who threw his hat in the direction Ramsey was walking.

"That jerk!" Kelvin croaked.

Marcus patted Kelvin's back.

"Don't worry Kelvin, it'll be okay. Why don't you go after the girl, okay? I'll deal with Ramsey."

Kelvin seemed mad, but nodded.

"Good trying to get across to that… bully." Kelvin said as he ran out of the room.

Marcus sighed.

 _I wonder if dad had the same problems keeping the team together..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've just noticed how a lot of people don't care that a new Starfox game is coming out. (Θ** **︹** **Θ)ს *sigh* Well, I guess everyone is entitled to their opinions. Also, there's a reference in this chapter. See if you can find it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

"Ramsey! Open the door! Please? We need to talk about this!"

3 hours after class had ended for the day, Marcus had been waiting outside the door to Ramsey's room. Kelvin had already talked things over with Whitney, the hare that had broken into their dorm. She said that she would kindly talk things over with Marcus and Kelvin. However, Whitney absolutely REFUSED to acknowledge Ramsey's apologies (not like he was going to anyway).

Kelvin had found Marcus waiting 2 hours earlier and waited with him for a little bit. Later on, Kelvin lost it. He started threatening Ramsey.

"I swear if you don't come out and talk this over with Whitney right now, then you're no longer apart of Star Fox Future!"

Kelvin and Marcus could hear a sharp snort from the inside of the room.

"Go ahead! See if I care! While you're at it, why don't you bite me, toad prick!? Tell that _whore_ that she can ride an Arwing straight to hell for all I care. Sorry Marcus, but that bitch touched something that means a lot to me!"

Kelvin stamped his foot.

"What's so important about a stupid MP3 player!?"

" _You're_ stupid, Kelvin!" Ramsey immediately shot back.

Kelvin rushed up and kicked the door only to wince at the pain that came with it. Kelvin was about ready to kill Ramsey, but instead he went to his room, slamming the door after him. Leaving Marcus alone to wait for Ramsey to come out. 2 hours later, Marcus became tired of Ramsey's stubbornness. He got up and walked away, hoping that Ramsey would stop being such a jerk.

However, what Marcus and Kelvin didn't know was that Ramsey was making a call. A figure appeared over the transmitter.

"Ah! Ramsey! How's everything going? Have those _fools_ fallen for the trap yet?" The figure asked.

Ramsey shushed at the figure.

"Be quiet! Those two _idiots_ are still in range!"

The figure's tail swished in annoyance.

"Don't shush me boy! Have you tricked them yet? Answer the question!"

Ramsey smirked.

"Of course! After all, you're the one who said it would be a piece of cake. They believe that I'm the son of Katt Monroe. What a bunch of saps!"

The figure laughed.

"Excellent! Now just keep them distracted. We'll be there soon enough."

The figure began to fiddle with his face.

"How's your wound?" Ramsey asked.

The figure grimaced at Ramsey.

"Nevermind that kid, just make sure that you're able to get all of them. Play nice… for now."

Ramsey nodded.

"Yes sir!"

With that, the figure disappeared and the transmission ended. Ramsey sighed.

"You better pay double when this is over. It's not fun babysitting Fox's son."

Ramsey exited the room and saw Whitney, Kelvin, and Marcus discussing the events that took place in the morning. Kelvin knew that Ramsey was there, but decided to ignore him. Whitney stopped entirely when Ramsey came into view. As for Marcus, he looked blankly at Ramsey, quietly praying in his mind that Ramsey wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Ramsey sighed again but looked up at Whitney.

"I'm sorry." Ramsey said sarcastically.

"Keep your sorry!" Whitney shot back.

"Accept it." Ramsey said blankly.

"No! What makes you think I'll forgive you so easily?" Whitney snarled.

"Look, you wanted an apology and I gave it to you. What more do you want?" Ramsey huffed as he walked to the fridge.

"An actual apology!" Whitney bellowed.

Ramsey looked at Whitney and then back at the fridge and pulled out a drink. He was going to sit with them. Kelvin immediately pushed the chair on the ground and put his feet on top of it. Ramsey looked at Kelvin with an annoyed look on.

"What?" Kelvin asked innocently.

Ramsey rolled his eyes and sat on top of the table, much to Kelvin's disliking.

"You're still acting like a jerk I see…" Kelvin sneered.

"And you're still acting like a bitch on her period." Ramsey shot back.

Kelvin nearly threw his phone at Ramsey only to be stopped by Marcus. But Marcus was just as fed up as Kelvin was.

"That's enough Ramsey! Can't you be nice? You made the pledge to be a nicer guy! You're on StarFox Future too! You can't treat your teammates like this! It's not right! Besides, Whitney is Peppy's granddaughter, an important addition to our team!"

"We don't need you on this team you know!" Kelvin blurted.

Ramsey looked at Kelvin blankly and then to Whitney and then to Marcus. He sighed once again, irritating Kelvin even more.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was an ass. I get it. Please forgive me. Jeez."

Whitney was happy (only because Ramsey called himself an ass).

"Well alright then."

Marcus smiled. He knew Ramsey would come around eventually. Kelvin on the other hand, didn't seem convinced.

"You're not winning me over that easy." Kelvin sneered.

"Frankly, Kelvin, I don't give a damn." Ramsey returned as he got up off the table. He looked at Whitney. "Want a drink?"

"You know, I'd love one… and uh… sorry about what I said about your MP—"

"Forget it. It's fine, okay? I have a headache…" Ramsey interrupted.

Marcus began to laugh.

"It's just like dad said, "The best teams in the world have the hardest time figuring each other out!" 

**Author's note: See? Everything worked out in the end! But who exactly was Ramsey talking too (if it's not already too obvious) and what are they planning? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and review! (** **)** **ノ**


End file.
